


The Next Generation of "My Ass"

by Fayaheda



Series: Baby Sterek Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Scira, Beta Derek Hale, Daddy Derek Hale, Daddy Scott McCall, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Mating Bond, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mommy Kira Yukimura, Mommy Stiles Stilinski, Older Everyone, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Some Gore/Blood, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Strong Language, Strong sexual content, Teenage Baby Scira - Freeform, Teenage Baby Sterek - Freeform, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Vampires, Wolf Derek Hale, baby sterek, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt --<br/>"Please, please, PLEASE do a prompt for me where Jimmy's all grown-up and is in love with Scott and Kira's daughter - both teens are not human, Scira's daughter can be wolf or kitsune, it's up to you, and I would also liked to see fluff, and some sexy time, maybepleasethankyou!? ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation of "My Ass"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that my cousin asked me to do for her after I created the 'Baby Sterek Collection' --
> 
> \-- "Please, please, PLEASE do a prompt for me where Jimmy's all grown-up and is in love with Scott and Kira's daughter - both teens are not human, Scira's daughter can be wolf or kitsune, it's up to you, and I would also liked to see fluff, and some sexy time, maybepleasethankyou!? ;)" --
> 
> \-- So, yeah... Here I am. I hope you like it! Lemme know if you do?
> 
> Quick note: This story really just a one-shot type of thing. Well, for now, at least... I MAY expand a little further on this new territory, as a new couple, as well as the fact that they ARE completely new characters. HOWEVER, it will (probably) depend on how well-liked this actually story turns out to be.  
> While this IS still completely and utterly (I assure you, super-fans, fear not!) 'Teen Wolf'-based, I DO realise that I MAY also have to work a LITTLE harder for the new couple to really feel like they fit in and belong, into our dearest, already adored, original characters. Anyway, in short - because I'm actually starting to give MYSELF a headache now, so I'm deeply sorry if any of you readers already do have one - I just hope I do well enough... With all of the above.
> 
> & as ever, thank you for reading!!  
> :)))

It wasn't Jimmy's fault. He swears. And, it's true. For once. Sort of... Mostly. He was provoked, okay!? God!!

But it doesn't matter anymore. Because either way, BOTH his mama and pops are surely going to skin him alive for this. Jimmy's almost certain of this, and almost tempted to runaway and never come back. Almost.

For Jimmy, it's all really begins with - well, no surprise there - a girl.

THE Girl.

His girl...

Secretly...

This was SUPPOSED to be a date.

THEIR first date.

HIS first date with the ONE (perfect) girl he's been in love with since the simply days back in kindergarten. The ONLY girl he's ever had eyes for. And as corny as it sounds it sounds, it's also completely true...

Nancy McCall. Or Naz, as she prefers. Strongly.

And that only reminds poor Jimmy.

Scott and Kira are probably going to beat the shit out of him, as well. Though, only AFTER his own parents have skinned him alive, of course...

"Well, now, what DO we have HERE?"

Jimmy's walking Naz home from their date (which actually went really well) and okay, maybe it is his fault for letting her choose the woodsy route rather than the sidewalk (safer) way.

Naz doesn't need her keen kitsune senses to know that this guy is a vampire, because she has eyes. She sees his blackened orbs and his deathly pale skin, not to mentions his two fangs.

Jimmy slips a hand into hers without even having to think about it and tugs her gently so that's she standing behind him. He knows she's more than capable of looking after herself, but he can never help himself. And points to him, because most of the time, she doesn't seem to mind at all.

The vampire smiles wickedly, his eyes drifting over to the girl. "Well, hey there, hot-lips. You are just THEE prettiest, little thing I ever did see!" He chirps, his voice absurdly playful, though, clearly taunting of the male standing beside her, glaring fiercely at him. His eyes then quickly drift lower, grazing carefully over her bare legs, taking in every single detail of her smooth, cream-caramel skin. His fangs instantly extend with a light clicking sound as his arousal instantly floods his every fibre.

Jimmy let's out a low, clearly threatening snarl, his eyes briefly flashing golden, and brilliant. "Look at her like that again and she'll be the last thing you ever fucking see!" He snaps, he can't help it, and he's body's shaking along in outrage along with his tightly balled fists.

"Jim," Naz frowns, her tone soft, calming, while she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. She knows he can more than handle himself when it comes down to a fight. But that NEVER stops her from worrying about him. She can't help it. Her heart aches when he's not around, and from not knowing if he's really okay.

Jimmy feels his muscles relax, though, only a little.

The vampire doesn't seem threatened in the slightest, however. "Oh, come on, man," His smirk widens, his gaze drifting back to her. "I've never eaten a fox before."

Jimmy knows it's totally his fault when he suddenly looses his shit. He blacks out for a split second and when he comes back around, he's already hurling himself at the vampire.

As the two wrestle their equally matched strength, Naz shakes her head in utter dismay. "Oh, James, your mom's gonna kill you."

"Fine!" The vampire punches the young wolf in the face before grabbing him by the throat. "I'll just eat YOU instead." He squeezes the Beta's throat, smirking as he gasps for air. "I've never eaten a wolf before, either."

Jimmy yells out in pain as he feels the vampires fangs sink into his flesh.

"JIMMY!" Naz's eyes widen in horror and surges towards him.

"NO!!" Jimmy exclaims, shoving a hand into her chest.

Naz sails back a few meters, roughly landing on her side. Her eyes widen in both shock and surprise and she can't help feeling a little hurt, too.

The vampire suddenly yanks himself away from the wolf altogether. His eyes widen in horror as he proceeds to hurl up the blood.

Jimmy smirks, only feeling a little light-headed. "Hey, dickwad," His smirk widens as he glances towards the spluttering vampire. "How'd you like the taste of wolf, huh?"

"W-what d-did y-you d-do t-to m-me?" The vampire begins to claws furiously at his throat, spitting up as much of the blood as he possibly can.

"You must be new at this." Jimmy's smirk widens even, if that's even fricking possible. "I guess whoever turned you didn't explain to you that werewolf blood is fatally toxic to your kind. Idiot."

As if on cue, the vampire's eyes widen in utter terror and Naz has to look away as the creature turns to ashes at the wolf's feet, lest she vomit and never fucking stop.

"Huh," Jimmy stares curiously down at the vampire - pile of dust - curiously. It's the first vampire's he's ever killed on his own. And he never really does manage to get a good look, but yeah - "Cool. Kinda gross. But cool." He wears a boyish grin as he turns around, only to come face to slap. "Ahh! Holy fu -" He hisses loudly. "What the fu - what was that for?" He stares at the fox with wide and rather fearful eyes.

"For being an asshole, you ASSHOLE!!" Naz barks, her cheeks heavily flushed and her eyes stinging from holding back the tears.

"Nance, what -" Jimmy looks hurt for a moment, before he notices the moonlight catching the shine of her eyes.

"Don't you EVER fucking do that again! You hear me, wolf-boy!?" Naz yells, wearing a harsh glare.

And Jimmy just can't help smiling slightly now.

Of course, that only seems to frustrate and anger Naz all the more. "What the FUCK are you smiling for, huh!? I'll give you something to smile about, you stupid, son of a bit -"

Jimmy easily catches her wrist before she can slap him again. "PLEASE don't insult my mother." His eyes narrow into a glare, but he's smiling, still, clearly teasing her, still.

"I wasn't. You're mother is nowhere near as stupid as you are. And it's just a saying, you little smartass." Naz mutters through gritted teeth.

"You LOVE my ass." Jimmy only grins cheekily when she glares up at him again.

"You're a dick." Naz grumbles, folding her arms over her chest.

"You LOVE my -" Jimmy's grin widens, his large amber-green orbs twinkling with utter mischief.

"Do NOT... Perv." Naz narrows her eyes at him, because she knows him all too well. And that's also probably why she can't help smiling in amusement, too.

Jimmy chuckles as he slides his hand from her wrist and into her own, lacing their fingers. "You didn't deny that you love my ass, though."

At that, Naz finally does laugh. She glances down to their entwined fingers, feels her heart begin to race as she glances back up into his bright jewels. "I love YOU..." There. She finally admitted it. Finally said it. And now, she's trying not to crap her panties. Metaphorically, of course.

Jimmy's reaction is to blink wildly for a few moments with another bewildered look on his face. He tries to listen to her heart, but he just can't hear anything other than his own pulse ringing in his ears right now. His hand automatically squeezes hers and it's only then that he remembers he's still holding it.

Naz's heart races faster as he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. It's short, rather uncertain, but still sweet, all the same. Their first kiss. And 'FINALLY!' - her mind screams, as her skin hums.

Jimmy grabs her waist, firm, but gentle, swirls her around and backs her up against the large tree behind him. He knows he's moving fast here, but he doesn't care, not when she's sliding her hands up his chest and linking them around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Naz feels the heat pool between her thighs. And it only grows more intense when he wedges one of his own between them.

Jimmy's already, simply a broken mess when he smells her sweet arousal lingering in the air around them, mixing with his own. He pulls his mouth from hers, leaves them both panting heavily.

"J-Jimmy," Naz eyes flutter closed when he dips his head and latches his mouth onto her throat instead. She feels the soft brush of his lips, the hot and wet flickers of his tongue and it makes her shiver in the most delightful way.

The sound of her quivering voice breaks something deep inside of Jimmy, and he can feel the wolf clawing right underneath the surface of his skin. "I love you, too, Naz, SO much. Fuck, I shouldn't have waited so long. I've loved you since I've known." His words are a desperate whisper against her delicately pimpled flesh and he can't help biting down with his (human) teeth. He wants to mark her, make her his for - well, forever. Until they day they die, and then, even after that. Because it's just not enough. And he gets it, gets everything his dad told him. He's got it since he's known her.

Naz doesn't know how to respond to that. Well, not using words anyway. She's overwhelmed right now and kind of also on the verge of crying like a total fricking girl. She does manage to respond, however. She simply leans in and brings their lips together again.

Jimmy finds a little more confidence - and also, he knows that she would totally kick his ass if he overstepped any boundaries. Which is also, another fricking turn on. He slides his hands slowly down her sides and around to give her ass a little squeeze.

Naz sighs contently against his lips. Though, a surprised gasp escapes her mouth as he slides his hands further down and suddenly lifts her up. His mouth is then back at the base of her neck, tenderly, playfully nipping at her; marking her.

"I love you." Jimmy mouths the words quietly against her flesh. "I love you." He does it again as hands slide back to her ass, giving another, harder squeeze. He grins to himself as he hears her let out a surprised, little squeak. But it's quickly wiped off when she squeezes his hips with her thighs. The movement causes her to brush against his already aching hard-on, also makes a low groan slip passed his lips.

Naz grins to herself, then leans forward to make a mark of her own, her teeth lightly snapping at the soft flesh below his ear.

"Shit..." Jimmy's leans back up, his mouth back on hers. His hands slide up her sides until their cupping her breasts through her (stupid) shirt. He gives a little squeeze and revels in the small moans he receives.

Naz doesn't care anymore, she's waited so long for this moment. Too long. She slides her hands over his broad shoulders, back down his impeccable chest and glorious abs. She makes quick work of his belt, unbuckles it and slides a hand in through his boxers to grasp his impressive member.

"N-Naz, oh, s-shit..." Jimmy's eyes are slightly widened now, his breathing already heaving, and heavy. Because he didn't expect this. Because no one besides himself has ever touched his dick. And because the one girl - the only girl he really wants touching his dick, IS touching his dick right now. He simply doesn't know whether to grin like an idiot or instantly cum in his pants... Like an idiot.

Naz smiles softly at his entire body shudders around her, as he clings to her, like he's afraid to ever let go. She gently tugs upwards at the head of his dick, and leans forward to press her lips back to his. "I want you to be my first," She whispers against his lips. "AND my only."

Jimmy manages to pull himself together just long enough to slide his hands over the soft and creamy skin of her thighs. They quickly disappear under her skirt (which he REALLY is thankful to her for wearing now). He let's out a rather broken noise once he slips a hand into panties and feels how hot and wet and soft she is - fuck! He really hopes that this wolf stamina of his pays off, because he doesn't know how much more he can put off just blowing his load right now. 

"Mmn, Jim," Naz's heartbeat feels scattered, but heavy as she feels his fingertips gently rub at her throbbing clit.

Jimmy doesn't know if it's instinct - though, it probably is - but he doesn't really care to think on it as he quickly pulls his hand away. He grabs her thighs and hoists her up higher. With one hand he simply slides her soaking panties to the side and finally sinks his length into her awaiting heat.

"Yes... Jim, mmn..." Naz doesn't feel any pain. And it MAY have something to do with all those lonely nights she spent dildo-fucking herself, while thinking about it being her mate's dick; Jimmy's dick. He's right. She loves his dick. And still a little, smartass. And yes, she loves his ass, too.

Jimmy continues to rut against her, letting his body take over for him, letting himself trust the wolf with it's mate. For once. It's not like he has poor self-control, quite the opposite, in fact. It's just that he's new to all this - well, "sex stuff" as his mama puts. At on that thought, he scalds himself. 'Ugh! Do NOT think about mama right now! Jesus Christ, Jim!'

"Jimmy," Naz pants heavily, her ankles locking around his waist, her heals digging into his ass. She links her around his neck, pulling his body as close as fricking possible, but's it still not enough. "Fuck... D-don't stop..."

Jimmy thinks couldn't stop even if he tried, even if he wanted to - which - no - never - not when it feels so fucking good. He knows it's supposed to feel good, his pops and his Uncle Scott have told him that much, and it is, it's even better. His hands slide back to her ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he begins to thrusts harder, and faster.

"Y-yes, ohh, yes!" Naz tightens her hold on both his waist and neck, her sharp fingernails pinching into his flesh.

"So good, baby, SO good... Perfect... You're SO perfect..." Jimmy let's out a low, rumbling growl as he fucks her even faster, harder, almost desperately now. He can feel it the glorious sensation bubbling away, building up, and he chases it as best he can.

"Jimmy," Naz breath hitches in her throat as she feels her orgasm approaching, and fast. "Oh, f-fuck, Jim, I'm - I'm gonna -"

"Yeah, baby, come with me. I wanna feel you." Jimmy continues his relentless pace, his hands gripping her taught ass. He groans loudly as he feels his balls tighten, his dick throbbing the most it's ever. He drops his forehead to her should, turns his head to press a series hot, wet kisses along the crook of her neck.

"Yes, yes, right there!! Oh, f-fuck, yes, J-Jim-my -" Naz's eyes screw shut, her mouth a silent 'o' shape, her back bowing, her limbs trembling in utter euphoria.

Jimmy follows only a second later or two later, let's out a loud and rather wounded sounding cry as finally cums. He cums hard, and long as he feels her pussy tighten around him, gushing around him, and he doesn't stop, his hips jutting of their own accord as he fucks them both through the beautiful motions.

Naz slides her hands into his short and silky, black tufts, dragging her nails soothingly across his scalp.

Jimmy let's out a low groan as his body shivers completely. He lifts his lips back to hers in a smothering, searing kiss as he tries comprehend that he's not a virgin anymore, that he just had sex, that he just had sex with the girl of all his dreams and fantasies.

Naz smiles to herself as the - her wolf trails his mouth from her back down to her neck to suck lightly and nip playfully.

Jimmy slides out, holding back a whimper at the loss of her wonderful, welcoming heat. He quickly tucks himself back in, nosing tentatively at the spot under her ear. "We're mates, y'know?" He mumbles softly as he slides his hands slowly back around to her ass cheeks.

Naz notes the slight quiver in his voice, she sees the faintest trace of fear and doubt flash through his expression when she pulls her face back to look at his. "I know." She nods, her voice barely above a whisper. She's simply mesmerised by his eyes, like she always is, and she just can't look away.

Jimmy finally feels himself relax, melt even, into her as he sees the small curve of her smile as she stares rather heatedly back down at him. "I love you, Naz. I've always loved you. Only ever you."

Naz feels like a big idiot for smiling so much, but she also doesn't give a fuck right now. "Only ever you, Jim."


End file.
